Possibilities
by pierzynskifan12
Summary: Summary is inside. First GH Fic. Please read and review! LoLu logan and lulu
1. Chapter 1

General Hospital Fanfic

Title: Possibilities

Pairings: Logan and Lulu

Summary: Logan wants Lulu to see the possibilities that they could have if they were together. What will he have to do to get Lulu to see the guy he really is and maybe get her to give him a chance? First GH Fanfic, be kind. First chapter is all Logan and kind of a trailer of sorts.

Disclaimer: I don't own GH. I wish I did though. Anyway, Read and Review!

He wanted her. He needed her. But she didn't, she wanted no part of it. He needed her to see he wasn't the guy everyone said and thought he was. But getting her to see he wasn't such a bad guy would be near to impossible. She was a stubborn girl. Once she set her mind to something that was it, there was no changing her mind and even if there were, it would take a while.

She had told him once that she found him to be rude, obnoxious, and a jerk. But maybe there was a glimmer of hope for him yet. She had also said something about him being a kind, caring and sweet guy at times, but she didn't have the time or patience to wait and see if that was really him.

Logan Hayes wanted Lulu Spencer to know the real him, but the real him is very complicated and screwed up. But maybe if Lulu could see that he is a good guy, maybe they could at least be friends, even though he wanted more. Possibilities could be happening and she, and maybe even he, doesn't want to see it or admit it.

A/N: Okay this is a really short chapter, but I just want to see if anyone likes this story and wants me to continue. If not I have other ideas. But if I decide to continue with this story, I might change the title and along with the title the first chapter, but it all depends on the feedback I get. So Review!!


	2. Kelly's

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank my reviewers, **KBG, summerdaze87, ryliegirl, **and** Nicole. **And anyone else who has read this story please review it, I love feedback. So any-who, this might not be the greatest chapter but who knows? So on with the second chapter!!! Remember to review, please!

* * *

Lulu Spencer had just walked into Kelly's to start her shift. Until she heard the voice of a certain guy, that made her face cringe. Her day was going great, until _he_ showed up.

"Well, well, well, its Miss Lulu Spencer. And how are you this fine day?" asked her worst enemy, next to Maxie, Logan Hayes.

"Let's see, I was doing fine until you showed up, but hey, maybe this day was too good to be true," said Lulu.

"I am great, Lulu thanks for asking," said Logan sarcastically.

"I didn't and I don't care. So if you will excuse me I have customers I have to help."

"Actually," Logan said while he grabbed Lulu's hand before she could leave, "I kind of mind. I am a customer ready to order, but the service here kinda sucks." Logan knew he was annoying her that was half the fun.

Lulu let out a laugh, "Oh, so you would like to order? Fine, What can I get you, _sir_?" asked Lulu with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess I will have a ham and cheese sandwich and a coke," said Logan with a smile.

"Anything else?" asked Lulu.

"Eh, I guess that will be all. Unless you're offering?" asked Logan with a sexy grin.

"Ha, in your dreams. I will be back with your order soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Lulu walked to the counter to place her, well Logan's, order in.

"Hey Lulu. Looks like you and Logan seem to be getting along better," said Georgie.

Believe it or not, the two of them have become good friends, ever since that summer.

"Hi Georgie. Oh yeah, Logan and me are the best of friends now," laughed Lulu.

"That bad huh?" asked Georgie, clearly amused.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! Maybe if Logan actually treated me right and with respect and not act like a jerk, we could be friends. He just makes it hard, you know?"

"Yeah, but maybe that's not the real him. Maybe if you gave him a shot…"

"Georgie, where are you going with this?" asked Lulu.

"Alright, so Logan paid me to try and convince you to give him a chance," said Georgie as she saw Lulu's confused, mad face, "Sorry."

"No, its not your fault, I know why you did it. God! I can't believe he would do this!" said Lulu, "Wait, its Logan, 'God's gift to women', he can do know wrong. I have to go give him his order be back in a second," said Lulu as she grabbed Logan's order.

"Bout time my food came," said Logan.

"Haha, here," said Lulu as she put down his plate, "Enjoy."

As Lulu was walking away, "Aren't you going to sit down and eat with me?" asked Logan.

"No, if you can't tell I am working. Buh-bye."

"Fine, Bye Lulu."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and tell your friends!! Lol. Just press the purpley-blueish-greyish button. –Paige. 


	3. Author's Note

This is just an author's note, my computer is down and the internet wont work, so I dont know when I will be updating any of my stories at the moment. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews and for being so understanding.

Paige


End file.
